love is never broken
by mackenziehicks
Summary: caleb and hanna are caught by ashley and they still have sex adn caleb worried and hanna isnt
1. caught in the moment

Where is my my pink bra?ohh yay it in the bathroom!But caleb was in there he stayed over the night befor!i knock on the door.  
and say caleb are you still in there? said hannan  
Yay you changed your mind about my offer?said caleb  
No i need my bra!said hannan  
ok come get caleb  
i walk in a look over at the shower curtin and it a preety light blue.  
(knock knock knock knock)  
hanna are you in the shower?said ashley  
umm yea hannan  
ok im going to come and brush my ashley  
hanna  
she thinks really fast and just jumps in the shower  
well i gusse you really did change your mind!said caleb  
no mom is coming so be qiut!said hannan  
he turns around hannan try to look at calebs ass but when she does he turns around she sees he big ass dick.  
Hanna you should invite caleb over for dinner tonight? said ashley  
umm ill ask hanna  
calb walk closer over to hanna and starts to kiss her down her neck.  
caleb no my mom is on the other side of the hannan  
OK by im going to work have a goood day!said ashley  
ok bye mom love hannan  
cable starts to suck on Hannan nipple leaving red marks and moaning his name which make him hard.  
hannan slides down the wall and starts to suck celebs dick.  
Hannan your such a pro damn you make me hard!said caleb  
hanna gets up and turns off the shower goes and sits to the toilet and her pink pussy looks perfect to fuck.  
caleb come here and stick your 2 foot dick inside of hannan  
caleb stick his dick in side of her and starts to go fast and then the door opened and Hannan mom walk in and screamed.  
WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?SAID ASHLEY  
mom what the hell your undressed and where having sex i can smell it on you!  
and if i ashley  
go to your ashley  
caleb and Hanna walk over to her room.  
are you going to get in trouble?said caleb  
no she will be like did you use a condome?said hannan  
ohh caleb  
finish what you started i was being naughty rember?said hannan  
caleb entered her and started to thrust hard and they came in to each other


	2. kisses-a bitches

hey caleb what are you doing?said hannan

nothing getting my books for reading why?said caleb

because after school do you want to go to the brew?said hannan

i cant i have planes with toby!said caleb

fine ill hang with spencer!said hannan

(ring ring ring)

well love you by babe!said hannan

bye caleb

they agve each other a hug and kiss and as hannan was walking away caeb smacked her ass!

after 3rd hour hanna ran into spencer and said what are you doing after school?said hannan

umm not much hanging out with emily why?said spencer

can i hang with you guys?said hannan

sure meet us at the spencer

(ring ring ring ring)

at the brew

hannan where have you been school was out 30 minutes ago!said emily

i know i was talking to hannan

oh she will be here in about 15 hannan

ok she went home and got some money so she can take us out to the spa

at the spa

hello i made a rev for 4

under the name of aria

they got seats and picked out there colors and sat down

(beep bop dop sop) all there phones went off

first person to comment who it is gets a sneek peek of chapter 3!:))))3


	3. whos next bitches

im back bitches and be ready cuz im going to make your life a miser!kisses -a  
oh myy god what the fuck just happend?said aria  
oh my god..said emilt=y  
oh no!said hannan  
oh fuck no not agine!said spencer  
hanna was walking home when some one pulled over and opend the door and picked her up and duck taped her mouth and threw heer in the back seat and locked all the doors and left it int he middle of now where!  
caleb have they made a touch down?said toby  
no!said caleb  
beep  
come find the bitch you have 24 hours or else she is mine kisses-a  
fuck toby a is back look we have to find hannan!  
i swear to fucking god someone lays a hand on my gurl they going to fucking die!said caleb  
calm down where did the photo look like it was takin?said toby  
umm by a old little farm Caleb  
ok i texted emily aria and spencer they are coming over to help!said toby  
knock knock kncok  
emily aria spencer?said caleb  
beep bop sop crop knot!  
who is next bitches Aria Spencer Toby Caleb or Emily?  
(SCREAM)


	4. we are all goners

Emily?

Toby?

Caleb?

Aria?

we all here except!

(scream's)


	5. cuts and bruises

SPENCER! toby screamed

It's going to be all right we are all worried! Aria said

How am I not supposed worry about my fiance? Toby said

Because if you worry you wont get very far. said aria

Fine! toby said

ok lets map this out! said emily

ok emily caleb go find hannah and toby and I will go find aria

ok lets see did you and spencer have sex yesterday?said aria

umm yea but why does that matter?said toby

because hannah and caleb had sex the night befor she dissappered! said aria

oh my fucking god i didnt think about that! said toby

(beep beep bop bop)

aria and tobys phone went off and there was a pic of spencer she was sitting next to hanna and they both had cuts and bithches figured out my way of finding out who is next! kisses-a

toby ran away to find spencer he went aria uncles cabin and they found!


	6. cabin in the woods

hannah what when who? toby said

aaaaaa. ha.

nnah said

what and then he hears someoen coming down stairs he hide behind a chair!he hear foot sseps and he looks out from behind the chair!and see's a tall skinny man with a black hoodie on and mark a on it.

he looks at hannah who is being beatin!He slowly walks out and takes a lamp adn gives a good wack across the a falls to the floor he hears foot steps up stairs and un ties hannah and pulls her above he shoulders and runs out of the house!he runs into aria who is being chased by a another a!

is that hannah? aria asked

yea call caleb and tell him to meet us at our cabin!

ok!

toby! yelled


	7. lost and found

spencer is that you? yelled toby

help a is after me but i escaped! yelled spencer

toby ran into the woods with aria following and hannah on his sholders!

there look over said

spencer come here! said toby

and they see caleb headlights and stoped let them in and set the girls n the back and whent to the cabin in the woods where spencer and hannah

were!there was blood from a where toby hit a!help me they heard they turned around and nothing was there! so they got int he car and went spencer barn and stayed together!

when they woke up hannah was laying there unconscious yjey felt her heart rate it waas slow!they didnt want to go to the hospital and have to explane because they dont know who to trust!


	8. n

They drove her to the hospital and had her rate checked and the asked many question's doctor Ren came in and said family can stay the rest need to leave!

"Hi doc I'm Caleb Hanna's boyfriend!"

Hello Caleb I'm doctor Ren"

Can we chat/ Ren asked

Umm sure Caleb said

Ok what the fuck did you do to the damn ass fucking lady!ren said

NOTHING I SWEAR SOMBODY ELSE I SWEAR! Caleb said

Bye Caleb I'm calling your friends in.

…..

Ren gets done talking to the group and Hanna's finally wakes up and ask what had happened and they explained and she started to cry and her and Caleb fell asleep in the bed together and she was in the hospliy for 4 more weeks and she was finally stronger enough to leave but the doctor put her on bed rest!


	9. Lost or Found

Caleb woke up and saw that it was Tuesday at 7:30 am and he was going to be late for school so he tried to get up without waking his pretty amazing wife Hannah! He realized everybody had left but didn't wake him. He rushed to the elevator and ran to his car and jumped in and started to back out when somebody had started to choke him from behind and he tried to break himself free but he couldn't and realized he was losing too much air! He heard people screaming and saw all black. He awoke in the hospital bed. He then realized everybody was standing around him gasping. He asked what had happened and Toby said,

A did it!

Wait man how did it happen what the hell happened? Caleb said.

Well we have a witness! Toby said

Really what did she say? Caleb said

She said that she was walking to see her dad and saw you being chocked so she called 911 and told and she said it was a female it looked like Mrs.! Toby said

Wait what ally's mom? Caleb asked

Yea Well Were is Spencer? Emily said butting into the convo

She went to get coffee about 20 min ago. Aria said

They went to the coffee shop and she wasn't there and so they asked the lady at the front desk and she said somebody was walking out with her in the front exit?

Was it a male or female? Emily asked

Umm she was a female about 5,3" blonde hair 16 or 17 wearing a red coat. I heard her scream whisper Allison. The lady at the front desk said


	10. hide and seek

Emily tried to text Spencer but she didn't respond.

Emily: hey were?

Emily: Spencer answer!

Emily: toby is freaking out he is blaming himself because he can't find you.

Spencer: I'm fine I'm with Alison

Emily: where are you guys? Spencer tell Alison I'm sorry I let her down. Spencer toby is worried please tell me or hurry back here!

Spencer: calm down she is driving me to her hide out I can't tell but I promise I'm fine how are Caleb and Hanna?

Emily: Toby had a chip in your phone he is following you but somebody is following him! Tell ally to make 258 wrong turns end up on the highway you guys are in trouble!

Aria: Emily Spencer guys somebody locked down the hospital and I hear shooting and I'm scared!

Emily is your phone on slient?

Aria: Yes I hear footsteps.

Spencer: where are you hiding at?

Aria: the morgue and it cold in here!

Spencer: guys we crashed and im running I see the hospital but I cant get in!

Emily: Pagie is –A she is trying to rape me!

Spencer: Guys where is hanna?

Hanna: Guys im scared I woke up and heard shooting so I ran in to the morgue but don't know where to hide!

Aria: Morgue 22 im in here hurry take of those heels though!

Hanna: thank you but where do I get in at?


End file.
